New Brawler In Town
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: When Mia comes to town, a lot of things change. An old threat comes back, A massive power is exposed within one little bakugan, the most unlikeliest of people fall in love (oooo), and adventures fall in place. I STINK AT SUMMARIES TBH! Just read the story. It's gonna be good, I promise ya! Join Mia as she goes through many dangers and adventures as one of the Brawlers.
1. Chapter 1

**HI AGAIN EVERYONE! Omg, I haven't updated for any story in forever! I am so so so so so so so sorry. I know I've done this before, but all this school work in interrupting my writing, so... yeah. anyways, I have great news! I have a BRAND NEW STORY! And this time, it's based on one of my favourite animes of all time... BAKUGAN! (If you haven't watched it, go now. it's awesome!) For all I remember, there's the original Bakugan, New Vestroia, Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge. I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH SHUN! Don't ask why. My fave girl characters are Runo and Fabia (I like Runo more). Okay, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna know about my life history with Bakugan. So this chapter is all about my OC. The next chapter is where the story begins.**

Name: Mia Takeshi

English name: Rosie

Age: 15

Skin color: Slight Tan

Hair color: Caramel Brown

Hair length: SO FREAKIN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG

Eye color: Emerald Green (like Fabia)

Bakugan Attribute: Haos

Guardian Bakugan: Haos Twilight

Special facts: she is adventurous and does not go down without a fight. She became rank no (ahem) in the world

About Twilight: She is the 'forgotten' sister of Naga and Wavern. She was to have the infintiy core after Wavern died, But half went to her and the other half to Drago.

Hair style: Usually in a low ponytail. Two low pigtails when she wants to sleep. And sometimes, her hair is down Clothing: Usually wears a light purple crop top with a white jacket, white shorts and white boots with buckles. Her hair band is purple. Her gloves are fingerless and white. Her bakupod, gauntlet and launcher are light purple.

Height: Average

Favorite food: Grilled Squid and noodles

Special abilities: she is very flexible and acrobatic and has slight martial art skill

Love interest: You shall see... ;D

Best friend: Julie

 **Well, that's all about her that you need to know. More info will come in the later parts of the story. So expect it! PS! Can you guess who you think she will develop a crush on? Please please please? Thanks! Tune in for more chappies! Bye!**


	2. Meet Mia Takeshi

**Hola! Ready for chapter 1? Oh I'm so excited, cause I've been thinking of this story while I have absolutely nothing to do '-' so here it is finally! Here...we...gooo!'**

Chapter 1 (or is it 2?)

Dan's pov

Oh yeah! It's another great day in Wardington. I ran all the way downstairs and saw my mum having yet another yoga lesson from TV.

"Hey mum! I know you like doing yoga, but this early?" I asked pretty amused

"Oh hello Dan and I thought you would be used to me doing yoga at odd times of the day. Want some breakfast?" she asked while she was doing some weird yoga pose

"Nah. I'm heading over to the Misaki's restaurant. Maybe I'll find something to eat there." I said as I grabbed my bag pack and headed for the door

"Okay. Say hi to your friends for me"

"Will do!" I yelled, being already outside. I jumped on my bike and rode all the way to the restaurant. I literally jumped off my bike and rushed inside. Yes! Empty! Just the way I like it. The only people that were there were Runo and her parents. Runo sighted me and a smile came across her face

"Hey Dan!" she called out, waving. I flashed her a smile and walked over to her

"Hey Runo. What's cooking?"

"Hmm, let's see. Grilled squid, Loin tips, Liver kebabs..."

"Loin tips?!" I said with ecstasy. I absolutely adore loin tips! "I'll have all you have please"

"Oh, that's gonna cost you your life savings." she said with a smirk on her face

"It doesn't matter, cause there's nothing in this world that I love more than loin tips" I said with an enchanted look on my face

"Oh yeah? What about brawling? Your bakugan? Your family? Your friends? what about...me?" she whispered that last part. But I still managed to hear her. I turned to her and looked into her eyes

"Of course I still love all those things and people. They all come before loin tips. Especially that last one." I said giving her a wink. She just smiled and playfully punched my arm. I heard a firm 'ahem' from someone. I turned and saw Runo's parents. Dang it! I forgot they were there."Oh, hey Mr and Mrs Misaki"

"Hello Daniel. So nice of you to remember we were still here" said Runo's mum

"Right. Especially after making goo goo eyes at our daughter!" said Runo's dad

"Well, you know me. Always trying to keep people happy" I said with an innocent grin

"Well if that's the case, keep up the good work!" said Runo's mum and with that, they both left.

"Your parents are really cool people." I said while I sat on one of the stools

"Cool? Just live with them for about the period I've lived with them. We'll see if your opinion changes." said Runo and we started laughing.

Just about then, the door opened and in came Julie, Alice, Shun and Marucho

"Hey Runo! Alice and I are ready to work!" bubbled Julie, but she stopped when she saw me. "Ooo, looks like you two have been busy..."

"Nuh-uh! Don't put thoughts in your head!" said Runo quickly "We were just...talking"

"Oh yeah? about what?" the subterra brawler asked

"...stuff" I said casually. Julie just gave me an 'I don't believe you' look and I just shrugged it off. Then we all started talking and eating the time away...

~Meanwhile, in another part of town...~

Normal pov

A girl walking down the street suddenly stops and looks around. She has a confused and innocent look on her face.

"Dang it. Now where am I?" she questions herself. A haos bakugan flies out of her pocket and in front of her "Where do you think we are Twilight?"

"No idea, Mia. We've never been in this city before, so I don't expect any of us to know around here" said the bakugan, whose name was apparently Twilight

"True. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm... Maybe we can ask people around for help"

"...Nah. I think we should just turn around and head back home." said Mia as her bakugan rolls up. She grabs it and turns around and starts heading home

Mia's pov

Hi there! My name's Mia! (I think you already know that.) You should already know a bit about me from the first chapter (duh!). Well, I moved here with my mum. I don't have a dad because he...well... that's a story for another day. But all I have left is my mum and of course my guardian bakugan, Twilight. I found out a lot of fascinating things about her. The day I found Twilight was the same day I lost my dad... (no he's not dead...probably). Ever since then, we created this inseparable bond. Later on, we got home. I entered the house but I didn't see anyone there

"Hello? Mum?" I called out. Twilight, flew out of my pocket again and opened up.

"She's not home?" asked Twilight

"I dunno. Maybe she's in the kitchen... or upstairs." I said and headed to the kitchen. I found a note on the table and picked it up

"What does it say?"

"She went to town to get some things for dinner. She says I'm free to go deep into town as long as I'm safe" I said as I completed the note

"Looks like she trusts you. You know, being the only child she has and you guys are in a new city. You never know what lurks around" said Twilight with a 'matter-of-fact' tone

"Whatever. Come on! Let's get out and about!" I said as I went outside again. This time I took my bike. Twilight perched herself on my shoulder and together, we took off for town.

-About 20 minutes later-

Twilight and I arrived at the front of some restaurant. I've heard from some people that it's a pretty good restaurant. Owned by people called 'The Misakis'.

"What do you think Twilight? Should we eat here or find some other place to eat?"

"Well, from what other people say about this place, I say we should give it a try." said Twilight who managed to hang on to my shoulder throughout the bicycle ride.

"Oh well. Let's go in." I said and dismounted the bike. I parked it somewhere and entered the restaurant. It was a little crowded but I managed to find a seat. I sat down on a stool and a girl with orange(or is it red) hair walked up to me holding a notepad.

"Hi there. I'm Alice. What would you like to order?" she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, hi. I'm not really sure about what I want to eat." I said shyly

"Hehe. Never been to this restaurant before?"

"Actually, never been to this city before, so I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Trust me, I've been there. Tell you what, if I get less busy, I could show you around town" said Alice

"Really?! Thanks! That's so nice of you!" I yelled clearly happy

"It's no problem at all. Now, let's get you something to eat. And don't worry about ordering. I know the perfect meal to get you. And it's on the house" she said as she went to the kitchen.

 **Okay! Expect chapter 3 later on. It's still developing. Cheese and crackers!**


	3. Hi, I'm Alice

**Me: Hey guys *cough cough* *sneeze***

 **Twilight: Sorry everyone. Fairylover isn't really feeling well today. She's come down with a cold!**

 **Mia: So she asked Twilight and I to do the...what's it called? Discombobulator?**

 **Twilight: Disclaimer, Mia**

 **Mia: Right! Disclaimer! We're going to do the disclaimer for her. So here it is!**

 **Twilight: Fairylover2095901 does NOT own Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

 **Mia: But she does own me and Twilight. So no funny business! If you wanna use us in of of your stories, you gotta ask for permission**

 **Twilight: Now on with the chapter...**

 **Chapter 3**

Alice's pov

I came back to where the new girl was with a plate of grilled squid and hot jalapeno sauce by the side

"I'm ba-ack" I announced as I dropped the plate in front of her

"What is this?"

"Grilled squid and hot jalapeno sauce." I said with a smile on my face

"Hmm...I've never tried it before...well, here goes nothing..." she said as she picked up a piece of grilled squid with her chopsticks in dipped it in the sauce. She placed it in her mouth and her eyes opened wide

"Well...?" I questioned

"This...this is marvelous! I've never tasted such flavor!" she said as she continued eating

"Well, I'm glad you like it" Then it dawned on me "Hey, I never got the chance to know your name"

" *chomp* Mia. Mia Takeshi *chomp*" she said as she continued eating

"Well, Mia, the next time you come here, it won't be on the house. You'll actually have to pay."

"Oh, I know. But you can expect me here every single day. If this could taste nice, then other foods would taste nice as well" she said. We started laughing for no apparent reason

"Ahem" I heard an unknown voice

"Who said that?" I asked

"Oops! I almost forgot. Alice, I'd like you to meet Twilight." she said as a haos bakugan jumped on her outstretched palm.

"A pleasure to meet you Alice" said Twilight. I just smiled and bent over

"So nice to meet you Twilight. I would have loved you to meet my guardian bakugan too, but he's at home. His name is Hydranoid. Alpha Hydranoid" I said

"I'm sure he would have been great." said Mia. We continued talking and we didn't even realize time flew so fast.

4 hours later

Mia's pov

Wow! I never knew how much fun Alice could be!

"Woah! We've been here almost all day! And I may start to get hungry again!" I said

"Not so fast, Mia. I don't think there are any grilled squid left. So better control that hunger" said Alice while she was laughing. We suddenly heard a cheery voice form the kitchen

"Woohoo! The day's done! I can't wait to go meet Billy!" said a girl with white hair, followed by a girl with light blue hair in two pigtails.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to see Dan too. It's a shame he and the other guys left." said the girl with blue hair

"But they said they were coming back. I'm sure they'll be back soon" the other girl said "Hey Alice! What's new?"

"Oh hi Julie. Hi Runo. I'd like you both to meet my new friend, Mia." said Alice. The girl with white hair turned to me

"Oh hello there! I'm Julie! It's so nice to meet you" said Julie "Hmm, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in this city?"

"Is it really that obvious?" I said feigning hurt. "Yeah I'm new here"

"Well, it isn't really my business. Now if you would excuse me, I have to clean up here" said the girl with blue hair as she walked towards the tables to clean them up

"That's Runo, and sorry about the attitude. She's actually great once you get to know her." said Julie "So Mia, do you brawl?"

"Yeah, I do. But not all the time. I haven't really brawled in a long time" I said

"She's a haos brawler" said Alice. Suddenly, Runo appeared in our fronts

"Really?! You're a haos brawler?" asked Runo "That's cool! I'm a haos brawler too!"

"That's awesome! I guess we do have something in common"

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry for being so sour to you before. I was just anxious to meet someone"

"I understand" I said smiling. Suddenly, the door opened and in came 3 guys

"Shun! Marucho! Dan!" yelled Julie. "Glad you guys could make it back"

"Yup. Hit me with something boosty, cause I am dead tired!" said Dan. Runo ran over to him and hugged him. She let go of him and whacked him on the head "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I have no idea. Just felt like hitting you" said Runo with a bubbly expression

"So, who's your new friend?" asked Marucho when he took notice of me

"Oh, this is Mia. She's new here" said Julie

"Nice to meet you all" I said. Twilight flew to my front.

"Nice bakugan" said Dan.

"Oh, this is Twilight. She's my guardian bakugan"

"Figures. Can she talk?" asked Marucho

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult" said Twilight. Dan jumped back at her remark

"Woah. That was unexpected" he said and we started laughing. Except that Shun guy. He hadn't said a single thing since they entered. So I walked up to him

"Nice to meet you. I assume you're Shun?"

"What's it to you?" he asked. He suddenly turned around and left the restaurant. I just stood there dumbfounded, until Alice walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry about him. He's always mysterious. But he's actually a fun guy. You'll see" she said reassuringly. But I still stood there, looking at the spot where Shun had stood. I was deep in thought

'Then he would be a very interesting guy...' I thought

 **Wow. Chapter 3 done! Sorry it isn't long. I'll try and make chapter 4 a little bit longer.**


End file.
